Rumor Has It
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: There are always rumors going around the armada, though the latest one involving the breeder Lord Marshal and the First Among Commanders is especially juicy. Riddick/Vaako. Slash.


**A/N: This is for the Small Fandoms Flashfiction community on LJ, for the challenge: Rumor. Also for mine and Hellbells' "50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako" collection- even if it's a bit of a cop-out, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

The new Lord Marshal took many consorts to his bed in the months since he had been with the Necromongers. It was no secret that he took men as well as women- even multiple partners at once- but none of them lasted very long. Rumor had it he preferred the males.

When his pet hellhounds came on board, the Elite gave them a wide berth while the warriors observed them carefully. One thing was for certain, no one _dared _go near the beasts. Except for Lord Vaako. He boldly approached the creatures as if they hadn't attacked and killed multiple personnel since coming on board, even going so far as to pet them fondly. Rumor had it they accepted the Necro's presence after he refused to back down to them.

Vaako, he had been allowed to keep his position as First Among Commanders, much to the shock of the Elite. The men who had served with him however were not of the same mind. They knew Vaako deserved his position, had earned it, and clearly the breeder wasn't as stupid as some liked to claim if he was able to see it too. Rumor had it Riddick had allowed it only because he thought Vaako could never be a true threat to his power.

To the faithful, it was unsettling that Riddick showed no interest in converting. He had yet to visit the Purifiers or to receive the marks upon his neck. Nor had he ordered the armada to the Threshold so he could cross into Underverse. Rumor had it the only instruction on their faith he had received was from Lord Vaako.

It wasn't a surprise when the Dame Vaako ended up dead. She had many enemies among the Elite and when her husband was conveniently absent from her side someone had promoted her to full dead. She was found with her throat sliced from one ear to the other, lying in a pool of her own blood. Rumor had it that the Lord Marshal himself was behind her untimely end.

The weekly meetings of the Commanders and top Councilors had become somewhat charged. Everyone in attendance could feel it, and it didn't take long to see that the tension seemed to be coming from the Lord Marshal and his First in equal measure. The way they stared at each other, the other Commanders thought there must have been some sort of plot forming. Rumor had it that Vaako planned to take down the Lord Marshal.

In the meantime, the soldiers and minor nobility appeared to have their own concerns. While the women gossiped about how it seemed no one could satisfy the Furyan's primal needs, the men wondered how to grab his attention in the training rooms. _Everyone_ talked about how Riddick had survived even the nastiest of assassination attempts. Rumor had it the Lord Marshal held the favor of their Gods, even without Purification, lording over death itself.

If the whispers around the Basilica bothered either Riddick or Vaako then neither showed it. For someone like the Commander who was well used to the dealings of the Necro Court this wasn't unexpected. Nor was it out of character for the breeder since he didn't seem to care about what anyone thought of him. Still, Vaako was usually at his Lord's side and it was curious when he suddenly wasn't. Rumor had it Lord Vaako was purposefully distancing himself to show he held no allegiance with the one many considered illegitimate to the throne, lest he be the next target of an assassin's blade.

_It appeared the armada would just have to contend with their rumors and unknowing, as there were some things that only the two men themselves could answer._

* * *

"Enough of the crap Vaako," Riddick grunted and his First Among sighed heavily.

"Not now Riddick," he ended up replying, trying to continue to read the report in hand. Naturally, the Furyan wasn't about to take _that _for an answer and pulled the datapad right out of his hands. Vaako narrowed his gaze at Riddick who was rather unaffected by his mood.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Lord Marshal." His dropping back into use of the formal title told Riddick exactly how much he was not of the mind to have this discussion.

"Bullshit," Riddick snorted, tossing the datapad onto the dining table. They were in his quarters, Riddick having summoned him on the pretense of prepping for the next invasion- which the Furyan had allowed to continue with some minor changes in procedure in order to get them off his back about going to the Threshold.

It wasn't the first time Vaako had been in there, but the Necro certainly hadn't been around for quite some time- ever since the death of his Dame in fact. It was also about that time that there was an awkward tension that settled between them and when Vaako had started to outright avoid him. Riddick had had enough of it and if he had to pin the Necro down in order to get him talking then that was fine with him.

"Eloquent as always my Lord," Vaako deadpanned. Sure, he was never one for Riddick's foul mouth but the Furyan knew he was attempting to pick a fight.

That had Riddick flaring his nostrils and he snorted. "Y'know… That makes me wonder just how much shit the undead out there have been sayin' is true."

"Oh?" Vaako raised a brow- half curious, half mocking. "And what is that?"

"Thinkin' 'bout offin' me there Vaako? Want the crown that bad? Or just tired of my shit?" Riddick stepped up to him challengingly, not even bothered by the couple inches the other had on him or the muscle that could match his own. "Well if that's the case… I'm right here."

There were a few moments where they stared hard right into the other's eyes, but then Vaako huffed through his nose, stepping away and turning his back. A bold move when he had just been accused of contemplating treason- Riddick would have been wise to strike if he truly believed that then- however Vaako was so deep in turbulent thoughts that he didn't rightly care _what _Riddick did at that point.

As he made for the door, Vaako called back, "Perhaps I simply wish to be out of your company Lord Marshal." And that was when Riddick struck, though not as Vaako would have thought he might.

The Commander was slammed into the wall beside the door, his attacker pressing heavily against him to hold him in place. Vaako didn't even bother struggling, having stopped caring a few days previous what happened to him. In fact, with his cheek pressed against the cool metal, Vaako tilted his head back, exposing the curve of his throat- it was a show of submission, but it practically begged the animal to end him as well.

"I don't get you," Riddick growled in his ear instead. "I thought we understood each other Vaako. Then I kill that bitch ah yours for ya and ya go all crazy on me."

"I didn't ask you to kill her!" he argued, anger rippling through him, though not for the woman's demise.

"You didn't have to! I knew ya wanted 'er gone!"

"I did! But I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself!"

Riddick furrowed his brows, easing the pressure off his captive a bit. He lowered his voice, thinking he'd figured out the issue- Vaako didn't want to seem incapable. "It got done. Who cares _how_? I thought I was doin' you a favor."

Vaako growled then, face pinching in emotion- something that the Necro rarely showed- and spat out, "Because I don't need you trying to keep what you kill!"

The Furyan pulled away as though he'd been scalded. Freed, Vaako turned around, placing his back on the wall as he slumped against it in resignation. Riddick was left staring at the other male, who was simply looking at his feet. Finally, Riddick asked, "You don't wanna be with me?"

The Necro's brows stitched together, a deep frown on his face. "It's not that Riddick," he replied softly, a sigh escaping his lips. At least they were back to putting aside formality. "I just want to have a choice…"

That struck something inside Riddick, his blood running cold. He understood everything then. When the Furyan had asked about the Dame Vaako and how their marriage had come to be, Vaako had admitted to no love between them- there was sex of course, but no love. It wasn't a bond of his own choosing. It had been an arranged affair by his former Commander, a long-term plan for boosting status within the armada.

Deep in his thoughts, Riddick barely managed to realize that Vaako was still speaking. "I know it is not my place to question or deny the laws of our faith… It is selfishness on my part, worrying for my own desires before that of the wellbeing of the armada. I know this, yet even so-"

"Vaako." The Necro closed his mouth so quickly his teeth snapped together, turning his gaze back upward to meet Riddick's shined eyes. "I ain't gonna make you do somethin' you don't want. I want ya to be with me because it's what _you _want."

Not bothering to mask his surprise, Vaako asked, "You mean you didn't kill her with the intent of bonding?"

"Not to force you to do it." Riddick sighed, closing the gap between them so they were almost touching. "Jus' wanted to make you happy," he admitted. "What you do with it is up to you."

Once more they ended up simply staring at each other, though there was no longer heat behind their eyes but acceptance. Vaako didn't answer, at least not verbally. Instead he decided it was best to handle Riddick with action- something much more the Furyan's style than Vaako's own.

Leaning in, Vaako pressed their lips together, soft at first, then with more assurance. It was sweet and gentle, something that Riddick was unused to but welcomed all the same. Pulling Vaako closer to him, the Furyan deepened the kiss, fingers twining into ebony braids. The scent and taste of Vaako filled his senses and he let out a deep rumble of contentment.

Pleased with himself, Vaako felt emboldened. He licked at Riddick's lower lip, gaining entrance into his mouth. They continued to stand there, slowly exploring the other with lips, tongue, and hands. Heat pooled deep in Vaako's core, different than anything he'd felt before and it made him smile as he managed to detach himself for a moment.

His breathing was a little heavier as he asked, "Does that… answer your question?"

Riddick grinned in that cunning way he so often did- to someone else it would be considered malicious, but to Vaako it was mischievous. "I think it does." As he tugged the Necro back into the room he added, "Though I think ya better tell me the boundaries here so there's no misunderstandings again."

"Fair enough…" Vaako waited until the Furyan sat on one of the chairs, looking up at him in silent per permission. When he nodded his agreement, he allowed Riddick to pull him down to straddle his lap. "I'm open to a relationship and all that entails."

"So… sex right?"

Vaako chuckled at that, shaking his head ruefully. "Yes Riddick. That would include sex… Eventually." He wasn't _that _easy.

"Good," he purred out, nibbling along Vaako's jaw as he continued.

"Nor do I care who knows of our courting."

"Courting, huh?" Riddick met his gaze, tilting his head a bit.

That caused Vaako to grin. "Well, I'm not about to just let you bond with me Lord Marshal," he teased. "I have to make you work for that privilege, don't I?" Riddick only laughed in response as the Necro removed himself from his lap. "And another thing… No more _consorts _in your bed either." It was said with some growl to it and Riddick couldn't help but smirk.

"Jealous Vaako?" he couldn't help but taunt.

He wasn't counting on Vaako surging forward, arms caging him and faces so close to touching. "_Very_," he didn't mind admitting. After staring hard into those silver eyes for a minute he backed away a bit, voice returning to normal. "Besides… you have no need of them if you are courting someone."

"I was only teasin' Vaako," he assured, once more allowing his fingers to twist around a few braids. "Anythin' else I should know? I gotta make some long-winded announcement or somethin' so the rest ah the pale horde knows to keep their grubby hands off?"

Vaako cracked a smile, barely managing to hold back a chuckle- the names Riddick came up with for his fellow Necromongers were just too much. "No such display is necessary. Although it is common to trade symbols of our courtship so that others are made aware."

Riddick nodded. "I can handle that," he remarked before pulling the dagger he always wore sheathed at his thigh. It was the same one he'd pulled from Irgun in the temple on Helion Prime before killing him with it, the same he'd then used to kill the former Lord Marshal. It was a blade many others were sure to recognize and spoke volumes that Riddick would choose for _this _to be his gift to Vaako.

As Vaako accepted it he murmured his thanks. He would wear it with honor and pride, knowing full well it may make him an even bigger target than he already was yet not finding it in him to care. It took a minute before Vaako decided on an equally appropriate and meaningful gift.

The Necro unzipped his shirt- not missing the way Riddick's eyes followed the motion- just enough so he could move the snug fabric aside. High collars were the current fashion trend among the Elite and as such meant that his former Dame had procured him all new clothing and thus hid the torque he always wore. The silver metal glinted in the light, catching the Furyan's attention and he reached out to run his fingers over it.

"I'd like you to wear it," Vaako said, taking it off. He waited until Riddick indicated it was alright before slipping it around the other's neck. It fit snuggly, the ends of the torque nestling against the collarbones. While the choker itself was simple, smooth metal, the ends were the heads of two snarling canine beasts- appropriate given the Lord Marshal's own hellhounds that were curled contently on the bed Vaako could see through the open door to the inner chamber.

"Thank you Vaako," he murmured, nuzzling into the Necro's cheek. Vaako smiled softly, returning the gesture. "Stay with me tonight?" Before he could protest, Riddick assured, "Not for any funny business… Just wanna keep you close."

Vaako's smile grew as he nodded, sinking into the Furyan's embrace. "Alright Riddick. I'll stay… for as long as you'll have me."

"Guess ya should move all yer shit in then," Riddick snarked in return and all Vaako could do was laugh, face pressed into the other's neck.

_It didn't take long for word to spread that Vaako was wearing their Lord Marshal's dagger and that the Furyan wore the First's torque in return. It was clear the pair was courting, which received mix reactions throughout the armada. Rumor had it the Lord Marshal wouldn't wait long to bond to Lord Vaako, and by the way the affections were returned, perhaps they were right._


End file.
